Kanya de Virgem
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Dharma é o papel do homem no mundo. Karma é o pagamento pelos atos de vidas passadas. A história de um menino em busca de seu Dharma e de seu Karma. Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

Olá... Aqui vou apresentar a origem do cavaleiro de Virgem em Saint Seiya Extreme. Kanya. Os créditos deste cavaleiro vão para o pimentel que me ajudou a "construí-lo" na falta de um termo melhor.

Nome, história foram elaboradas por ele. Eu estou só escrevendo o Capítulo.

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Kanya de Virgem**

**-Estado de Uttar Pradesh. Índia-**

O menino de pele branca e cabelos loiros medita diante de uma estátua de Budha num templo escuro.

"_Por que eu ouço sua voz?"_

"_Você busca respostas...?"_

"_Sim... Quem é você?"_

"_Esta não é a pergunta correta que traz no coração..."_

"_Como pode saber?"_

"_Por que assim como você... Eu tinha tudo... E abdiquei tudo... Para encontrar a verdadeira resposta..."_

"_Qual resposta? Resposta para que?"_

"_A razão do sofrimento..."_

Diante de si, vê duas pessoas. Duas mulheres. Lutando entre si. Cada uma delas chamando por ele. Uma, de cabelos castanhos, ele pode sentir em seu íntimo que não lhe deseja mal. E a outra, de cabelos negros, ele pode sentir em seu íntimo que está ávida por tirar-lhe a vida.

O menino desperta de seu sonho. Suando frio e assustado. Por que aquilo parecia tão real? Ele não sabe. Quem era a voz que falava alto em seus pensamentos?

Fazia dois anos que o pequeno fugira do palácio para testemunhar com seus próprios olhos o mundo real. O mundo que ele não podia ver além dos muros do palácio. A visão o aterrorizara. O fizera questionar, por que existem as diferenças sociais. Por que seu pai quis mantê-lo afastado deste mundo.

Mas, mais importante... Por que ele sente um poder oculto dentro de si? Ele ouve vozes em seus sonhos. Tem visões de um terrível mal se abatendo sobre a Terra. Toda vez que estes pensamentos o assolam ele sente uma terrível vontade de chorar.

Vive num abandonado templo, destruído há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Há dias que não come. Quase se arrepende de ter deixado a vida de realeza. Mas não consegue abandonar as dúvidas do seu coração.

De repente, uma "presença" pode ser sentida dentro de si. Como um universo falando em seu interior. Chamando-o. Pra onde?

"_Quem está aí?"_ Ele pergunta. _"Posso senti-lo..."_

A voz dentro de si fala. "Está tudo bem... Siga..."

"_Seguir... Quem? O que?"_ Ele pergunta.

"_Siga o universo..."_ A voz responde.

O menino caminha pelas ruas da cidade. Envolto em panos sujos. Buscando aquele "universo" que o chama. Mas não consegue encontrar ninguém. No topo do templo, olhando para as ruas abaixo, a mulher de cabelos loiros parece procurar intrigada.

Usava uma bandagem no olho esquerdo. Roupas estrangeiras. Uma urna de metal nas costas. Não possuía braço esquerdo. Mas este segredo era envolto pelas longas mangas de sua roupa.

ASHELIA: Parece que eu o encontrei rapazinho... Quero ver se é você mesmo a pessoa certa...

A mulher eleva seu cosmo um pouco mais. Pra ver se chama a atenção do garoto. E aparentemente chamou. O menino sentiu a aproximação de seu cosmo. Olhou para o alto. Não viu ninguém.

KANYA: O que está acontecendo? Por que eu sinto estas coisas? Sinto que meu destino está muito além destas ruas... E daquele palácio... Sinto que meu destino me chama... Mas não consigo alcançá-lo... Pois ele se encontra muito distante...

Enquanto isso, Ashelia seguia o rapaz a distância. Queria ver até onde ele iria. Até onde seu diminuto cosmo se elevaria. E até onde ele poderia se desenvolver.

Ashelia o segue em meio a multidão. Apenas elevando levemente seu cosmo. A cada elevação leve o menino para de caminhar. Olha para trás. Para os lados. E nada vê. Pra mulher chega a ser quase divertido.

Mas de repente, ela sente um outro cosmo. Negro. Pérfido. Voraz. Como de uma besta assassina. Abília olha para os lados. Sente o cosmo maligno seguindo o menino. O menino também sente algo. Pois acelera o passo.

ASHELIA: Maldição! Não posso perde-lo de vista agora! E alguém está atrás dele! Por que?

Ashelia corre pelas ruas. Tenta sentir o cosmo do garoto. Não sente? Será que está ocultando o cosmo? "Bela hora pra aprender" pensa Ashelia. Mas ao menos o cosmo negro continua em movimento. Este nem faz questão de se esconder.

E se estiver seguindo o garoto, melhor ainda. Encontraria os dois de uma vez. Ashelia salta por cima das casas. De telhado em telhado seguindo o rastro do cosmo negro. Chega até um lugar mais afastado da cidade. Onde havia apenas ruínas e mato. Já pode sentir o cosmo do pequenino queimando.

Está apavorado.

ASHELIA: Está aí? Pode sair pequeno... Não quero lhe fazer mal...

O garoto sai detrás de uma pilastra. Colocando o rosto pra fora e olhando com cuidado. Encontra o rosto de Ashelia sorrindo graciosamente. O menino sente que ela diz a verdade. Não sabe como. A voz em sua mente diz "Está tudo bem... Aproxime-se..."

E é o que ele faz.

KANYA: Era você...? O tempo todo?

ASHELIA: Eu o que?

KANYA: Que falava comigo... Todos estes anos?

Ashelia está intrigada pelo comentário.

ASHERIA: Não... Eu cheguei a cidade a alguns dias atrás... Esta voz que ouve...

Os dois são interrompidos pelo cosmo negro que se aproxima. Uma mulher, envolta em uma energia negra, usando um sedutor vestido negro, que delineia suas curvas perfeitamente, se aproxima.

As pupilas de seus olhos eram vermelhas. A íris era negra. O longo cabelo negro e escorrido chegava a altura dos pés. Seu sorriso era cínico e sua aparência sedutora.

ASHERIA: Mas quem diabos é você... Baranga?

MORRIGAN: Huhuhu... Mulherzinha vulgar... E de aparência repulsiva... Afaste-se da criança... Eu preciso matar o garoto...

ASHERIA: Isso... Eu não posso permitir!_** KANH!**_

Ashelia envolve a si mesma e ao garoto numa cálida barreira de luz.

MORRIGAN: Que truque barato... A mulher leva a mão a boca, como se enviando um beijo em direção a Ashelia ela concentra uma poderosa energia na palma das mãos.

ASHERIA: Fique atrás de mim garoto...

MORRIGAN: Não fará diferença... Eu mandarei os dois para o inferno de qualquer jeito!

A mulher dispara a energia acumulada contra Ashelia que explode seu cosmo e expande a barreira que erguera. A energia atinge a barreira, se dispersa e atinge as ruínas ao redor.

ASHELIA: Quem é você e por que quer matar o garoto?

MORRIGAN: Ele será uma ameaça para meu senhor no futuro...

ASHELIA: Seu senhor? Que senhor?

MORRIGAN: Irá pro inferno sem saber!

Ashelia saca seu rosário e defende o golpe da mulher misteriosa. A energia negra crepita no ar. O menino cai pra trás. Ashelia expande seu cosmo e expulsa a mulher que desaparece em pleno ar. A inimiga reaparece à distância ainda elevando seu cosmo ao limite.

MORRIGAN: _**ILUSÃO DAS TREVAS!**_

Ashelia vê uma imagem de uma mulher de cabelos curtos. Ela estava vestindo farrapos e acorrentada. Pairando em pleno ar enquanto o cosmo de Morrigan se eleva.

MORRIGAN: Vamos mostrar a eles...

O cosmo da mulher toma a forma de um demônio e avança contra Ashelia. Ashelia eleva seu cosmo em resposta e explode em fúria.

ASHELIA: Não vai... Encostar um dedo nele!_** RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!**_

Uma luz dourada envolve o corpo de Ashelia e explode. As duas energias se chocam causando uma explosão gigantesca e fazendo a terra tremer.

MORRIGAN: Nada mal! Nada mal mesmo! Mas você perdeu!

Ashelia é surpreendida por correntes que a envolvem. Correntes saindo do chão e emanando uma energia sinistra. Morrigan se aproxima em alta velocidade, segura o rosto de Ashelia e a beija. Aos poucos Ashelia sente sua vida sendo sugada e seus sentidos falhando.

Ela fica cada vez mais fraca até cair no chão imóvel.

MORRIGAN: Nossa... Que alma mais deliciosa... Fico extasiada... E quanto a você menino? Quer um beijinho também? Vem aqui vem...

O menino está apavorado olhando para a mulher que caminha lentamente em sua direção. Ele se arrasta para trás. Com medo. Não sabe o que fazer. Até que ele ouve a voz em seu interior.

"_Não tenha medo... Pois a morte... É só o inicio de uma nova jornada... E a sua jornada começa agora..."_

Uma luz dourada envolve o menino no momento em que a mulher toca seu rosto. As mãos dela são queimadas pela luz intensa e ela grita de dor.

MORRIGAN: O que está acontecendo? Maldito! Que poder é este?

KANYA: Deixe-nos em paz...

O cosmo dourado do menino envolve a inimiga e a paralisa. Ela de repente é envolta pelo rosário de Ashelia que está de pé atrás dela.

MORRIGAN: Impossível! Eu roubei sua alma!

ASHELIA: Idiota... Você só absorveu uma ilusão!

Ashelia limpa os lábios com a mão.

ASHELIA: E como ousa me beijar sua... Vadia?

MORRIGAN: Ora... Isso não foi nada meu bem... Você deveria estar lisonjeada... Afinal, quem se atreveria a beijar uma mulher tão repulsiva? Deixa eu te dar outro e te matar logo de uma vez...

ASHELIA: Que tal virar um cadáver vivo? Perdendo todos os cinco sentidos?

Ashelia explode o cosmo. Morrigan arregala os olhos e desaparece em pleno ar. Seu cosmo desaparece. Não se teletransportou para nenhum lugar próximo. Ela foi embora.

O menino se aproxima de Ashelia e a abraça chorando.

ASHERIA: Foi um susto e tanto heim garoto? Mas você está bem agora...

KANYA: Estava... Esperando por você... Eu vi você... Em minha mente...

Ashelia afaga os cabelos macios do menino com um sorriso no rosto.

ASHELIA: Estive procurando por você há um bom tempo garoto...

KANYA: Por alguma razão... Eu sinto isto... Sinto que você fala a verdade... Por que? Quem é você?

ASHELIA: Eu sou Ashelia de Altar... Atualmente a Grã-Guerreira de Virgem... E vim aqui procurar você para se tornar o novo Cavaleiro de Virgem...

KANYA: Cavaleiro... De Virgem?

Ashelia explica sobre sua missão. Sua jornada. E sobre os Cavaleiros de Atena.

KANYA: Eu... Sempre passei a vida procurando um sentido pra ela... Procurando uma forma de... Ajudar as pessoas... Mas não sabia como...

ASHELIA: Se tornar um Cavaleiro pode ser a resposta... Os Cavaleiros lutam pela paz na Terra. Para impedir a morte de milhões de pessoas ameaçadas pelos poderes das trevas...

KANYA: Você pode me dar as respostas que eu procuro? Se puder... Eu irei com você...

ASHELIA: Eu prometo lhe dar as respostas que eu puder dar... Nada mais do que isso...

KANYA: E como posso crer que suas palavras são reais?

ASHELIA: Você viu com seus próprios olhos, o trabalho do mal... Os inimigos de Atena se deram ao trabalho de vir até aqui assassina-lo... Eu não sei por que, mas algo me diz que existe uma boa razão para temerem sua existência... O que me diz...

KANYA: Algo dentro de mim me diz que você diz a verdade... Eu... Confiarei em você...

Anos se passam. Ashelia dedicou sua vida ao treinamento do garoto. Ensinando-o a controlar seu cosmo. Ensinando-o suas técnicas. Ensinando-o a respeito da batalha final que se aproximava.

Dentro de si ela pensava se estava certa ao escolher este garoto para cumprir a missão que deveria ser dela. Matar Dante. É certo que a criança seja forçada a matar seu filho traidor?

KANYA: Mestra... Eu sinto a perturbação em sua mente... Minha missão... Eu sinto que é outra... Eu sinto muito e espero que não desista de mim, por recusar a fazer o que deseja?

ASHELIA: Como... Sabe disso?

Ashelia irrompe em lágrimas. O pequeno Kanya não entende por que.

KANYA: Mestra? O que foi?

ASHELIA: Perdoe-me Kanya... Eu me desviei de minha missão... Eu queria... Que você fizesse o que eu não pude... Mas não posso impor esta missão a você...

KANYA: Não chore mestra...

O menino abraça a mestra.

KANYA: Por favor... Não chore...

ASHELIA: Perdoe-me... Eu não imporei esta tarefa a você... Ela pertence a mim... E a mim apenas... Volte para o treinamento sim?

O garoto obedece sem entender exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele apenas sentia que a mestra esperava algo dele para o qual não estava destinado. A voz em sua mente o dizia que seu destino seria outro.

Enquanto Ashelia ficava imaginando, quais segredos se escondiam dentro daquele pequeno menino tão confuso e cheio de dúvidas.

"_Lembre-se... A morte não é o fim... Mas um novo começo... Uma nova jornada..."_

O menino meditava. Ele via a si mesmo e outros onze vultos iluminados por uma forte luz dourada diante de uma muralha que parecia se estender até o infinito. Ele acorda. Olha pro lado e vê a mestra adormecida. Um sorriso se forma em seu rosto enquanto as lágrimas escorrem.

KANYA: Eu... Descobri meu destino, mestra...?

Continua...


End file.
